Mereka Salah
by Banned Banned
Summary: Naruto pergi dari panti ke kota untuk sekolah di sana. Dia pintar, tapi tidak ada sepeserpun uang di dompetnya. Oleh karena itu, dia harus bekerja. Kebetulah dia punya tampang dan suara yang oke, jadi jangan heran kalau ada orang yang merekrutnya menjadi idola.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan punya saya.

**Genre:** Romance / Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU, typos, lama update.

**Summary:** Naruto pergi dari panti dan merantau ke kota. Dia pintar, tapi tidak ada sepeserpun uang di dompetnya. Oleh karena itu, dia harus bekerja. Kebetulan, dia punya tampang dan suara yang oke, jadi, jangan heran kalau ada orang yang merekrutnya menjadi idola.

.

Anak-anak seusiaku mungkin berpikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika menjadi seorang idola. Mereka berpikir kalau idola itu akan di puja, diagung-agungkan, dan banyak teman di sekolahnya.

Dipuja itu, mungkin maksudnya setiap pagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai, seluruh siswa akan berjajar di depan gerbang sekolah kemudian meneriakkan nama "sang idola" ketika dia keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Dan semua mata memandang kagum padanya.

Kalau diagung-agungkan itu mungkin maksudnya sekolah akan bangga memiliki "sang idola". Para guru akan membahas mengenai kesempurnaannya dalam memerankan seorang tokoh dalam sebuah _film_ atau drama. Dan dalam sebuah pidato, kepala sekolah akan menyelipkan sedikit cerita tentang kesuksesan konser akbarnya.

Banyak teman? Hem.. mungkin maksudnya ketika seorang menjadi idola, dia akan dilimpahi kasih sayang dan juga akan banyak orang yang rela berkorban untuknya.

Mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi…

**Mereka Salah**

Dari Neng Hinata

Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun. Siswa kelas sebelas di salah satu SMA elite (yang tidak boleh aku ungkap namanya) di Negara ini.

Aku juga seorang _public_ _figure_. Aku seorang idola.

Mereka salah jika mereka pikir menjadi idola itu sangat menyenangkan. Yah, memang ada sisi yang "menyenangkan", tapi aku tekankan lagi di sini, TIDAK ADA sisi yang "sangat menyenangkan".

Menjadi idola tidak hanya dipuja, tetapi juga dihina.

Menjadi idola tidak hanya diagung-agungkan, tapi juga direndahkan.

Menjadi idola tidak hanya banyak teman, tetapi juga banyak musuh.

Di sekolahku yang elite, kebanyakan siswanya adalah anak-anak dari keluarga konglongmerat, sisahnya (duapuluh sampai tiga puluh orang) adalah anak-anak beasiswa. Aku termasuk dalam kelompok yang kedua.

Awalnya, di tahun pertama, aku "tidak terlihat" di sekolah ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang "melihatku". Aku menyembunyikan diri dari mereka; para siswa dan guru dan semuanya. Itu memang harus kau lakukan jika kau adalah seorang anak beasiswa. Hanya diam jika kau tahu sesuatu, jangan pernah menonjolkan diri, dan jangan membuat masalah, maka kau akan melalui tiga tahun pendidikanmu dengan baik.

Itu semua memang sudah menjadi budaya di sekolahku. Semua orang tahu itu. Entah siapa yang memulainya di masa lalu, yang jelas itu adalah peraturan (tak tertulis) yang sejak lama telah berlaku.

Anak beasiswa sebaiknya diam. Tidak perlu berpendapat di depan umum. Jika kau berpendapat dalam sebuah forum ataupun menjawab pertanyaan rebutan dari guru, maka kau akan dinilai sok tahu oleh anak-anak lain. Kemudian di jam istirahat, segerombolan anak pasti akan menemuimu dan "memperingatkanmu" agar kau tahu diri.

Sebagai anak beasiswa, disarankan untuk tidak memakai sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Misalnya, memakai make up tebal atau memakai sesuatu yang sedang trend. Itu bisa membuatmu terlihat menonjol. Jika kau melanggarnya, siap-siap saja di _bully_ di kamar mandi atau koridor sepi ataupun di atap sekolah.

Sebisa mungkin, menjauhlah dari masalah. Jika ada keributan, kau hanya perlu pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak perlu ikut campur masalah orang lain. Juga, jangan pernah mempermasalahkan hal-hal "kecil". Seperti; kaki-kaki yang mengahalangi jalan menuju tempat dudukmu, sengaja ditabrak hingga bekal makan siangmu tumpah, ataupun banyak coretan di sepedamu. Itu termasuk "masalah kecil", jangan dibesar-besarkan.

Saat itu, aku belum debut. Aku masih menjalani training di perusahaanku. Aku merahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang di sekolahku. Rahasia itu kusimpan dengan sangat baik hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Selama setahun itu, aku menjalaninya dengan baik. Hingga pada waktunya aku debut (di awal tahun kedua) semua berubah.

Masyarakat (percampuran; mayoritas: para siswa kongkongmerat; dan juga minoritas: siswa beasiswa) adalah tuan rumah yang kejam dan cenderung menjadi gusar apabila ada "penyimpangan-penyimpangan" dari batas "budaya" yang telah mereka tentukan. Oleh karena itu, bila ada seseorang yang "menyimpang", mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk "mengadili".

Aku ingat hari itu. Sehari sesudah debutku (di anniversary perusahaan). Seperti biasa, kakiku mengayuh sepeda dari asrama ke sekolah (setengah jam lebih waktu tempuhnya). Tidak ada segerombolan siswa yang meneriakkan namaku di depan gerbang (yah, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, mereka salah), semua berjalan normal seperti biasa.

Hanya saja, aku merasakan aura-aura penindasan di sekelilingku. Mata mereka yang menyiratkan itu semua. Begitu menusuk bila mereka mengarahkannya padaku. Aku mulai khawatir.

Benar apa yang kukhawatirkan. Sepanjang hari itu, aku dikerjai habis-habisan. Dan juga hari-hari, minggu-minggu, sampai bulan-bulan berikutnya.

Para guru dan kepala sekolah memang memberiku selamat setiap kali mereka berpapasan denganku. Dan juga, mereka memujiku di depan media. Mungkin itu terlihat sangat meyenangkan, tapi tidak untukku. Karena aku tahu, mereka memberiku selamat bukan karena apa-apa selain formalitas saja. Dan bisa dibilang, mereka memanfaatkanku agar sekolah terlihat bagus di media.

Yang jadi masalah, aku jadi semakin menonjol karena itu. Aku hanya seorang anak besiswa, tidak seharusnya aku begitu diagung-agungkan oleh sekolah. Aku jadi terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tahu diri di mata siswa lain. Termasuk di mata anak-anak beasiswa. "Kami sudah belajar dengan keras untuk mempertahankan prestasi kami, tapi, kenapa malah dia yang dipuji? Kenapa bukan usaha keras kami?" itu yang anak-anak beasiswa pikirkan tentangku. Aku mulai dijauhi oleh mereka. Dan pada akhirnya, aku tidak punya teman.

Sekarang aku paham kenapa para aktris memilih untuk _homeschooling_ saja. Mungkin mereka mendapat perlakuan yang sama denganku. Yah, seharusnya aku mengikuti jejak mereka. Aku bisa saja meminta waliku (dia manajerku juga) untuk memindahkanku. Tapi… ada seseorang. Seseorang yang entah bagaimana, dia membuatku ingin terus berada di sekolah itu. Namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

To be continue!


End file.
